fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeroth Month
The Zeroth Month (黒塗りの月 (ゼロエス· マンス), Zeroesu Mansu lit. Month of the Blackening) is a magical phenomenon that is classified as an entity, a dimension, group and a form of Magic. Although not much is known about the Zeroth Month, primarily its origins, nor specifically how it functions, or if it is controlled by anyone, but is considered as a threat due to its presence bringing about a "calamity" that lasts approximately 30 days, the same time as a month, denoting to its name. Description The Zeroth Month is an unexplained magical phenomenon that activates on its own accord, doing so on a whim even, with no clear direction or goal in mind. It is difficult to pin point exactly what it is or how it came to be, and is best described as a "living dimension", possessing a will of its own, and is supposedly acting more on instinct, as opposed to being decision based. Primarily, the Zeroth Month is heavily based around time-based concepts and magic, while also having the ability to grant the deepest desires one has, or atleast, give them the "tools" to grant their deepest desires, regardless of what they are, at a cost of becoming bound to it. Temporal Existence The Zeroth Month itself is a metaphysical realm, unseen even when it appears in the world, being more of an "invisible force" in a way. The Zeroth Month exists in its own respective "time", outside what is called the "mainstream time", that of Earth Land and any other dimension, leaving it as its own independent timeline, being capable of appearing and disappearing at any point in time as a result, not being bounded to any point in the world's timeline. This effectively also makes the Zeroth Month truly eternal, as it isn't affected by time, marking it as "timeless", only ever being affected when it arrives in the mainstream timeline. In addition, due to possessing its "independent time", when the Zeroth Month time period arrives on Earth Land, the next 30 days are exclusive to the Zeroth Month's time. Essentially, anything that occurs in the Zeroth Month while it is present remains exclusive to it, for example, if someone dies during the Zeroth Month, any memory of the event, and the event itself, are "removed" from the mainstream time, and become "timeless", an event that no longer has a set point in time, and is as good as gone at that point. In addition, all memory of the Zeroth Month occuring is also gone, with any potential evidence that could have been saved vanishing as well, as if they never happened, life returns as if the day passed without the Zeroth Month ever happening. The only ones capable of maintaining their memories are exceptionally powerful Mages who employ time-based magic, or have employed Minus Zone throughouth the entire month, remaining immune to its effects, which is how people have managed to record and know of the Zeroth Month's existence. The known signal of the Zeroth Month's beginning is a gigantic, towering, red and bulbous-like construct, possessing what seems to be "organs" within it, with four eyes that stare at random directions, with intense energy being the construct that forms it. It has been addressed as the "Heart" (気, Ki), being believed to be the closest thing to the Zeroth Month's true form. It essentially releases an intense red aura that typically clouds the sky, turning it red around the entire planet, with the Heart itself appearing at a random point in the world, either in plain view amidst a city, or somewhere impossible to predict, such as the bottom of the ocean. Magic The Zeroth Month is capable of extraodinary, almost God-like feats via Magic, seemingly having absolute dominance over the aspect of "time", existing outside of the mainstream time allowing it to appear at any point in time with no restraint, although whether it does so willingly or not has yet to be confirmed. Primarily, the power Zeroth Month possesses over time can be seen as something only the likes of Chronos, the God of Time, should be capable of, since it can maintain time that belongs solely to it, that cannot be touched or interrupted by others, in a realm that can only be accessed by powerful time magic users, and even erase time from the mainstream time, as long as it has influence over it. In addition, the Zeroth Month effectively has influence over the entire planet's time when it arrives, showing its incredible range that can cover entire planets. Although, the Zeroth Month hasn't exhibited any offensive use of its time magic. It can also bind people to its time, and endlessly ressurect them as long as they die outside of its own time, showing it can also grant a form of effective immortality. More interesting, however, is the Zeroth Month's ability to "grant wishes", or so it is misinterperted, in reality, the Zeroth Month can only grant one the neccesary tools, typically in the form of power, to make their deepest desires come true, no matter what it may be. It can tell what one wishes, even if they verbally and outright state a wish, even if they are not human, but beasts, the Zeroth Month will only acknowledge their heart's desires, whether the person wants it or not. Zeroth Month's wish-granting ability extends to changing one's form, granting new or more power, but strangely, has never once used its dominion over time to grant a wish, such as the wish to prevent the death of a loved ones, resorting to more necromancy-esque routes for those kinds of wishes. When a wish is granted, the Zeroth Month turns the person in question into a Fallen as a price. Entity The entity of the Zeroth Month, its will on its own, is an incredibly mysterious and vague existence, and it is the Zeroth Month itself, a metaphysical realm of time that exists outside the mainstream time, it is unclear how its mind works, or if it has a mind to begin with. However, it exhibits a physical form it can take to physically interact with places outside its range or realm, which looks like a thin, black cloth, with red linnings, with a black crystalline underneath that floats, with the ribbon-like cloth appearing like ribbons. Those who have managed to get a good grasp of the Zeroth Month's heart and remember the events describe it as being neither good nor evil, but is best seen as a "force of nature", that acts out without thought and simply "does as its nature planned". This essentially means that the Zeroth Month should not be treated as a living organism, or simply living at all, but as a "force", a "power" that simply exists, unexplained like the origin of the universe and exstence itself. Although some of its actions can be interperted as an act of a living will, leaving the assumption that the Zeroth Month isn't truly alive still up in the air and up for debate. Fallen When one's deepest desires are answered and the Zeroth Month gives them the tools to make them come to fruition, they become what is known as a Fallen ( , Fōrun lit. Vile Creature), creatures bound to the Zeroth Month, who are effectively immortal in their own right. Much like the Zeroth Month, the Fallen become "timeless", existing within the realm of the Zeroth, where the passage of time never affects them, even in the mainstream timeline, they remain unaffected by the passage of time. In addition, if a Fallen dies outside the realm of influence of the Zeroth Month, then said Fallen will simply return to life at the Zeroth Month realm, albeit, when they do, all memories of events that have happened from when they first became Fallen to the point of their death is reset, giving them the impression they've never died. The only known way to kill a Fallen for good is to kill them while they're still in the realm of the Zeroth Month, or atleast its "time". While the Fallen remains virtually the same, literally no difference to them is done, and they remain the same way they were when their desires were answered, they do gain another unique quality to them beyond their immortality. Each Fallen gains a unique way of manipulating time, either their own or the time around them, going from simple time freeze, slowing down time, to things more specific, such as accelerating a certain trait, such as accelerate or de-accelerating "damage". In addition to that, some Fallen gain a unique power the Zeroth Month gave them as a part of their desire, which are typically meant to assist in their wishes coming true. With their power, they are also the only species capable of freely entering and exiting the Zeroth Month without a hitch, and can take others with them if they wished. However, other than that, Fallen are virtually indistinguishable from their normal counterparts, even their own physical abilities and magical prowess remaining the same with no change. Temporal Emporia The Temporal Emporia (テムポラル・エンポリア, Temuporaru Enporia) is the name of a group of the strongest Fallen within the Zeroth Month who have banded together under a similar goal, find a way to escape the Zeroth Month for good. They desire to be freed from their immortality, but still keep the power they've gained. None of them are a leader, but instead all treat one another as equals, due to the desperation they feel, having run out of options many years ago, although a difference in power is indeed present, fighting over it will do nothing, as they could either die for good, or have an eternal cycle of battling one another. Uniquely, each Temporal Emporia member took upon a title for themselves with the same naming scheme, being "Fallen ___" ( ___, Fōrun ___ lit. Vile Creature ___), such as the Fallen King and the Fallen Queen, although said titles aren't meant to embody a rank of any kind. Typically their titles refer to their race, individual status, or simply a title they'd much rather possess than their real name. Members Trivia *The concept of the Zeroth Month primarily came to the other after randomly coming up with the name "Zeroth Month", liking it and deciding to work with it. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Concept Category:Magic Phenomenon Category:Groups Category:Dimension Category:Dimensions Category:Magical Being